Recently, there has been an increasing interest in vehicles incorporating battery packs with secondary, rechargeable cells, and in vehicles incorporating electric motors. Unfortunately, these vehicles and their constituent components, including battery packs, electric motors, and cooling systems, are technologies that are still rapidly developing. Thus, there exists an opportunity for vehicle, battery pack, electric motor, and supporting technology developers to monitor and gather information from the vehicles already deployed in the market for use in future development. However, while current monitoring paradigms are capable of monitoring different aspects of the vehicle, access to this information tends to be difficult because the data is generally localized on the vehicle, and is not remotely accessible. Other monitoring paradigms, such as OnStar, only monitor for basic trigger events (e.g. the deployment of an airbag), and do not offer enough information to provide adequate insight as to the state, health, operation and use of the vehicle and its components. Thus, there is a need in the vehicle field to create a new and useful system and method for remotely monitoring a plurality of vehicles.